Captain Buzzard Bones
Captain Buzzard Bones (better known as Grandpa Bones) is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Bones' grandfather and later revealed to be a legendary pirate who hid a treasure in Neverland. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' While not making a physical appearance in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!," Bones does mentions his grandfather who gave him a lucky gold doubloon that he calls "Bloony." With his good luck charm and the help of Jake and his crew Bones set out to find the lost treasure Queen Hipporlita hidden on Neverland. Bones' grandfather make his first appearance in the episode, "Grandpa Bones," He was marooned on a raft in the middle of the Never Sea when Jake and his crew found him and welcome him aboard Bucky. Grateful to his young rescuers he introduce himself a Bones much to the surprise of Jake and his mateys who already knew a Bones. The old pirate was curious to meet this other Bones, Jake and his crew sail to the Jolly Roger where Bones was hard at work swabbing the deck as Captain Hook bellows out more order when Jake and his crew arrive with the elderly pirate who later revealed to be Bones after a warm, teary reunion. Grandpa Bones wanted to know if his grandson was happy working aboard the Jolly Roger when Captain Hook overhears the elder pirates remarks and claims Bones doesn't have time to waste with this reunion ordering Bones to carry out a ridiculous number or task much to Grandpa Bones annoyance at how this selfish old codfish abuse his grandson. Hook demand the old pirate to leave at once but Grandpa Bones refuse to be scared off by the captain revealing the sail with the best the infamous Captain Buzzard, much to the surprise of both Bones and Captain Hook. Bones suggests they go on a treasure hunt to uncover Buzzard's vast treasure. Jake and his comrades accompanied Bones, his grandfather and Captain Hook to Pinnacle Rock on Never Land. Through the course to reclaim Captain Buzzard's Grandpa Bones had difficulty recalling the direction to Pinnacle Rock fueling Captain Hook rage that Hook picks the path leading the captain into one calamity after another only to be rescued by Jake and his crew at every turn. Once the treasure is uncovered at Pinnacle Rock Captain Hook attempt to swipe the treasure but he is quickly subdued by Grandpa Bones who revealed to be none other then Captain Buzzard himself, much to everyone's surprise. He was merely pretending not to know which way to go, knowing Hook's true colors would reveal themselves. Before leaving with his treasure, Captain Buzzard Bones thanks Jake and his crew for their effort in the adventure before telling Bones he originally planned for him to join him in his explorations across the Never Sea, but has high hopes in Bones teaching Hook to be a better captain. Captain Buzzard waves farewell and set off for his next adventure not before reminding Hook to be nicer to his grandson because he'll be watching. Back on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook and Bones notice Mr. Smee and Sharky where reading Bones' books about Captain Buzzard, Bones was still in awe that he was related to such a famous pirate, much to the annoyance of Captain Hook still sulking after being bested by the elderly pirate. Episode Appearances *"Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" (mentioned only) * "Grandpa Bones" (first appearance) * "Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!" * 'The Doubloon Monsoon" * "Tales of Captain Buzzard" Gallery Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones01.png Hook&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones.jpg Grandpa Bones&Bones-Grandpa Bones.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones03.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones04.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones05.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones06.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones07.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones08.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones09.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones10.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones11.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones12.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones13.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones14.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones15.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones16.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones17.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones18.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones19.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones20.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones21.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones22.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones23.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones24.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones25.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones26.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones27.png Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones28.png Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Grandparents Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who narrate the story